


long quiet summer

by theaeblackthorn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Embarrassment, F/F, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaeblackthorn/pseuds/theaeblackthorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek almost smells them before he sees them, the heavy scent of fucking in the air, the hints of lube amidst the earthy scent of the girls’… well, he doesn’t really want to think about that. He lets himself into <em>his</em> house and finds Erica lounging on the sofa wearing nothing but a collar.</p><p>“Erica,” Derek growls, trying to cover his eyes. “Put some fucking clothes on.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	long quiet summer

**Author's Note:**

> Procrastination is king \o/

Derek almost smells them before he sees them, the heavy scent of fucking in the air, the hints of lube amidst the earthy scent of the girls’… well, he doesn’t really want to think about that. He lets himself into _his_ house and finds Erica lounging on the sofa wearing nothing but a collar.

“Erica,” Derek growls, trying to cover his eyes. “Put some fucking clothes on.”

She doesn’t move. He can hear a faint buzzing sound, he thought he sorted that faulty light on the second floor, damnit, water must have got in again.

“Erica…” he says, warningly. Like there’s anything he could say to make her listen to him.

“Can’t, Derek,” she answers, voice rough like she hasn’t spoken in days. “‘m not allowed.”

Derek lets out a sigh. “Lydia!” He calls, loud enough for his human pack member to hear. There’s only one reason Erica would be naked in on the sofa, wearing nothing but a collar and reeking of sex.

There are footsteps from the library and it only takes a few moments before Lydia appears. He half expects her to naked as well, but she’s not. She’s washed and clean, wearing a short sundress and clutching her ipad.

“Yes, Derek?” She asks, archly, like there’s nothing strange going on here. He can still hear that buzzing noise, it sounds like it’s getting louder. Maybe he should have a look at it before he heads back to Stiles’s.

He takes a steadying breath, he’s only here because Stiles sent him home for a change of clothes, insisting that his dad would notice if Derek was still wearing the same henley from last week. “Why is Erica—” he waves a hand in her direction, trying not to look. She’s family, like a sister, almost, he doesn’t need to see her naked and—. He just doesn’t.

Lydia raises an eyebrow. “We were just—”

Derek cuts her off. “Actually, I don’t want to know. I don’t. But you can’t just have her naked in the house. You have _a bedroom_ , why aren’t you using it?”

Lydia shrugs and he sees ridiculously complicated formulae on her ipad. “You said we could use the house whenever, as long as we weren’t drinking or doing anything illegal.”

“When I said that, I meant for movie nights, and BBQs, you know, kid stuff. Not kinky sex games.” Derek pinches the bridge of his nose.

He’s pretty sure he liked it more when he didn’t have a house, when everything was all over the place, when they were constantly threatened. But instead this year seemed to be making up for all the shit, they’d had nothing but a long, hot, quiet summer.

“Why can’t we?” Lydia asks. “It’s not like anyone else is using the house, you’re always at Stiles’s, and Isaac hasn’t left Scott’s side in two months.”

“Boyd might come home…” Derek argues, weakly.

Lydia grins and it’s fucking wolfish. “Oh, he does, sometimes. In fact he was only just—”

“No! Don’t tell me! I don’t want to know!” Derek sighs. “Just, next time she hears me coming can you both at least be dressed?”

Lydia rolls her eyes. “Sure, we can both be dressed. Is that all? I’m in the middle of working on a proof.”

That was too easy. “In clothes that cover all your… bits?” This is horrible. Erica’s started to squirm about on the sofa, part of him wants to look and see what’s wrong, another part knows he doesn’t want to know.

“Whatever. We’ll try not to offend your delicate sensibilities. Now grab your clothes and go, Erica’s going to be punished if she comes before I finish this part of my paper, and she can’t take more than a couple of hours of that vibrator.”

Derek blanches. The buzzing. “Right, well, I’ll just be going— Let me know, or— I— you’ll, uh—” He’s man enough to admit he turns tail and runs.

Erica’s hoarse laughter follows him out of the house.

It’s not until he’s sitting in the Camaro again that he realises he didn’t get any clean clothes, he lets his head rest against the steering wheel in defeat. He just got chased out of his own home, by two very small women.

He pulls out his phone and texts Stiles.

_Erica and Lydia are fucking terrifying._

Stiles replies immediately. _No shit._

**Author's Note:**

> [saspiesas.tumblr.com](http://saspiesas.tumblr.com) is meeee.


End file.
